The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of ornamental apple tree botanically classified as Malus domestica (Borkh.) and known by the varietal name ‘ROSALIE’. The new variety is the result of a cross between ‘Aneta’ (female parent, unpatented) and ‘Maypole’ (male parent, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,184). The cross resulting in ‘ROSALIE’ occurred in the Spring of 1994 at 310 meters above sea level with a mean annual temperature of 7.7° C. and a mean annual precipitation of 680 mm. The purpose of the breeding program was to develop varieties of a columnar tree type with a unique appearance and resistance to scab. The new variety was discovered in 2002, with the first fruiting and flowering of the original seedling in The Czech Republic. Subsequently, the new variety was asexually reproduced in The Czech Republic by budding/grafting on apple rootstocks in the Spring of 2003.
The new variety is similar to ‘Aneta’ in that it exhibits the presence of Vf-resistance against scab. However, the new variety differs from ‘Aneta’ as ‘ROSALIE’ has a columnar tree type, reddish-purple flower color, smaller fruit size, and red-colored fruit flesh. Further, the new variety is similar to ‘Maypole’ in its columnar tree type, compact growth habit, purple color of unopened flowers, reddish-purple opened flower color, prominent petal veins, red fruit skin color, and red colored fruit flesh. However, the new variety is different from ‘Maypole’ as its petal shape is ovate instead of broadly elliptic, its petal position is overlapping instead of touching, and its fruit form is broadly globose conical versus globose conical. Further, the new variety has a larger fruit size, shorter fruit stalk, exhibits the presence of Vf-resistance against scab, and longer fruit persistence than ‘Maypole’. The new variety is also similar to ‘Redspring’ (unpatented) in columnar apple tree type, red fruit skin color, and Vf-resistance against scab. However, ‘Redspring’ produces dessert apples, while the apples of ‘ROSALIE’ are only for ornamental use. The following characteristics also distinguish the new variety from other varieties known to the breeders:                Late fruit ripening, ornamental, diploid variety;        Columnar tree type;        Trees exhibit medium vigor;        The growth habit is compact with very short internodes;        Single flower type with a shallow cup form;        Unopened and opened flowers are reddish-purple;        Large fruit size relative to other ornamental apples;        Broadly globose-conical fruit shape;        Medium red fruit color;        Fruit flesh color is predominantly red with some white present;        Long fruit persistence; and        Vf-resistance against scab.        
The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive asexual propagations.